


Isn't Not

by akissontitan



Series: The Adventure Asides [6]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: taako is a trans guy but its not like a Thing, they did a sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: "You get off on me getting off. Don't try to deny it!"(Magnus wasn't going to.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy sexy wizard friday, Him Hand So Big edition

"I think your kink is like, other people's kinks." Taako says, after a brief post-coitus silence that definitely could have gone for longer, in Magnus' opinion.

"What's that even mean?" He musters.

"Like, you get off on me getting off. Don't try to deny it!" (He wasn't going to.) "I know the finger thing isn't your bag. But you let me do it. 'Cos you're into whatever I'm into. 'Cos I'm into it."

More than anything, Magnus is into the idea of not having to _think_ for at least the next half hour, but, if Taako was gonna be all chatty...

"I guess? I mean. The finger thing," he waves a couple digits in the air, as if the point needs to be punctuated, and it makes him think of the act Taako's referring to. His mouth wrapped around two (or three) of Magnus'. "It's not... _not_ my bag."

Taako snorts, and rolls over til he knocks into Magnus' shoulder. Sweaty. Both their faults, probably.

" _Yeeahh_ , but you wouldn't think to do it if it weren't for me, y'know, _doing it_."

He turns so they're facing. Taako's bun is more of a dishevelled ponytail now, but it's still nice. 

"Does it matter?"

"Probs not. Just a bit of mid-fuck commentary from Taako."

Magnus' brow knits at that. "Mid...?"

Taako hums, wriggles closer so he can kiss a path down Magnus' neck (and _oh_ , maybe he doesn't have kinks but he sure has things he _likes_ , and this is one). "You didn't think I was done with you yet, did you?"

That's another thing, Magnus thinks, as Taako's kisses trail down to his chest and over his nipples. He's got stamina of _all kinds_ , but Taako has a body that can go seemingly forever. Magnus is tired. He's interested, sure, but the motivation is _Taako_ , satisfying him however he wants it.

It seems like he wants nothing more than to bruise Magnus' chest up (and won't Carey just _love_ teasing him for that at their next training session), but eventually, the long legs next to him start to shift, soft thighs trying to generate friction, and Magnus slips his overworked fingers between those thighs.

It never takes long, the second or third (or fourth) time. Taako is already relaxed, settles down to the second knuckle with ease, and then the third shortly after. He's wet and warm and Magnus _really_ shouldn't be surprised at how just two of his digits are enough to drag innumerable peaks from the small body beside him, but it feels like a compliment anyway.

Taako has a hand around what he can reach of Magnus' waist, and he's not even _trying_ to be subtle with the way he's grabbing and kneading his belly. That's another _thing_ of Taako's, Magnus supposes, though he's never asked. Makes sense, though. And Magnus likes it. Even if that's only because Taako likes it. The distinction feels like math, or theory, or some other big complicated thing he's not smart enough to bother with.

There's a gasp of breath drawn against Magnus' ribs, and then wetness on his palm, and then pulsing around his curled fingers. Just like every time, Magnus' heart skips a beat, and a smile fights its way to his lips.

With what might be reluctance, Taako squirms until they're apart, though not by more than a few inches.

"Get that smarmy grin off your face, Burnsides. Doesn't take a magician to get a guy off, you're not _all that_."

Magnus replies with just as much fondness. "Feels like you can't really talk shit, resident _magician_ since you can't be assed doing it yourself."

Taako either concedes his win, or he's finally too tuckered-out to banter. Sweaty and sticky all over again, band holding his hair now absolutely nowhere to be found, he curls against Magnus' side.

He's never thought much about kinks. He just has things he _likes_. And this is one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Be my friend over at [nycreous on twitter](http://twitter.com/nycreous) where we can pretend like you didn't discover my existence through interspecies fantasy porn.
> 
> Comments and kudos satiate the goblin keeping my brain ransom! Free me.


End file.
